The present invention is directed to a dental x-ray diagnostic installation which includes an x-ray apparatus containing an x-ray generator, an x-ray tube having a hollow anode forming an applicator which is inserted into the mouth of a patient.
In the case of known dental x-ray diagnostic installations, which have a hollow anode in the form of an applicator which is received in the mouth of the patient, the x-ray apparatus forms a relatively voluminous unit which can be erected on the floor. The unit consists essentially of a column or box in which the x-ray generator and the support mountings for the x-ray tubes are arranged and a chair for the patient, which is rigidly connected to the unit, contains a head support on which the patient's head is fixed or supported in a fixed position.
In order to prepare an x-ray radiograph, the angular position between the row of teeth to be photographed and the x-ray applicator is adjusted. Then the x-ray applicator is inserted into the mouth of the patient by the operating personnel. It is important here to insure that the applicator is arranged on the symetrical axis of the jaw curvature or arch which is being photographed. In the case of this arrangement and handling, the operating personnel can not see into the mouth cavity of the patient so that a danger exists that part of the mouth cavity may be touched by the x-ray applicator during its insertion and as a consequence, the patient can very readily be brought into vomiturition. Thus, the applicator in some instances can cause the patient to gag. Moreover, it is psychologically unfavorable that the patient has no possibility of influencing the process of introduction of the applicator.